Healing
by kitechasers
Summary: Sasuke returns home after leaving Sakura at the end of the Manga. He has so much he wants to communicate to her and she does him. There is so much left unsaid. She heals his injuries, he conveys his feelings for her. There's a lot that has been unsaid. MA For sex! Reviews appreciated.
1. Return

"Sakura, I'm home."

He was back. She had waited months since his simple "I'll see you soon."

She had just returned from work. Sakura always made it her mission to heal those around her. She spent hours pulling poison from wounds and focusing her chakra onto those who were injured. Her slender hands were perpetually sore, her hair always slicked back nonchalantly into a messy ponytail.

She reached to open the door and there he was.

Sasuke Uchiha. A man she had known for years. The boy she had so embarrassingly swooned after, the boy who constantly hurt her. It was so unlike her: she was a strong kunoichi-well educated, beautiful, powerful-always composed, always correct. Yet somehow her childhood crush had persisted amidst all the pain that came with him. These months she waited for him were difficult-she so often wondered what about him made him the exception.

Sasuke was draped in bloody makeshift bandages he had tied around himself, his wounds dire and his complexion sickly and pale. He had returned from his mission. Oh how he had missed her.

She caught him as he fell forward lifelessly. Sasuke-kun—Where were you? She helped him to the floor where she lay his body down. His eyes were closed, his chest heaving up and down. She opened his shirt in preparation to heal him. He flinched at the feel of her touch. "I can sit up." She watched as he gingerly leaned up-she supported him with her arm. "Sasuke-kun, let me." She helped him over and propped him against the wall of the empty room.

"Ugh." Sasuke groaned. "What's wrong?" asked Sakura, worried she had hurt him. "Is it your shoulder? Let me look at it."

"Whenever I see you you're taking care of me." Sasuke replied. She had always looked out for him, always believed in him. It was always her chasing after him. He'd discard and hurt her. Yet eventually, he'd always be back against her touch, healing him after he had done some stupid shit. Sakura smiled. "Of course, Sasuke-kun." A flush of color washed over her complexion. "You're such a pain in the ass." She immediately glanced over at her dark-haired patient, worried she had gone too far.

Instead she heard from him a chuckle. Sasuke had missed how fiesty Sakura was.

The next few moments were silent. She examined his neck, tracing every outline with her fingers. Though his breaths were steady, he winced at every turn her hand made. Sasuke, despite how strong he seemed, was nothing but human. He closed his eyes. The air had a familiar, faint sweet scent Sakura always seemed to have about her.

Suddenly, Sakura felt her hand quiver a little. She had been overworked at the hospital. Sasuke turned around and met her gaze. He hadn't seen how she had changed. Sakura's eyes were focused-her pink hair tucked behind her ear and sweat dripping down her neck in concentration. He could see she was tired. He didn't want to be a burden.

"Sakura, we don't have to do this now."

Yet she acted as if she had not heard him, focused on the deep crimson cut he had along his ribs. Though he was muscular, his skin was soft and light, almost translucent in the light that spilled through the window. Though her hands felt that his body was firm and his face stoic, at this moment he looked vulnerable and frail. A blood droplet trickled down her forearm. He noticed, and immediately reached to wipe it off of her arm.

"Sasuke-kun, it's fine. This is my job." She smiled at him appreciatively.

No. It wasn't okay. Something overwhelmed him at the sight of her face. She looked so sad. Why was it that even at his return, he was still causing her so much pain? He looked away. "Thank you."

She laughed to herself. It was silly, but it was funny that he had said those terse two words to her so many times. Her fingers tapped melodically up and down his ribcage. Her touch was so gentle and light.

She opened his shirt slightly and moved down to his abdomen. She assessed the injuries he had sustained. It was hard for her not to notice the definition of his stomach and the curvature of his pelvic bones. She saw a scrape on his left hip and immediately focused her touch to the area.

The movement of her hands was so swift that it shocked Sasuke. He stiffened as he felt her short breaths in the air above him. Her fingertips were ever so gentle, every movement ever so meticulous. Her scent had shifted, her normal floral scent now covered with an almost metallic smell-the dried blood on her wrists and sweat down her spine. She heaved up and down with the toll of his healing. Her chest quivered in the cold air, beads of sweat forming at the tip of her chin.

Her hands lifted. "We're all good here." Her voice was soothing. She smiled straight at him, her green eyes glistening with tears from her exertion. She caressed his waist, helping him back up. The sudden movement pulled him immediately from his thoughts. Only now did she realize that they were mere inches away. She hadn't realized she was straddling him in an effort to get closer to his wounds. Her face turned crimson. "Ah-I'm so sorr" She moved backwards. In realization of the situation, Sasuke felt a warm rush swim straight to his cock. His erection became apparent, pressing desperately against Sakura's leg.

Sakura looked away—Sasuke rarely showed any emotion but the pressure against her thigh was something he couldn't conceal.

Sasuke knew what he wanted. He put his arms around Sakura's small waist, pulling her closer onto him. She looked away, her face coated a deep red, very aware of the fact that now his throbbing dick was pushing against her inner thigh. He had spent many a night away from home imagining being this close to her and how he would react. Sasuke took a deep breath and pulled her face close to his. Though he knew that she had harbored feelings for him, he could not help but feel that he was taking advantage of her kindness. He hesitated and loosened his grip.

Sakura turned to him and shyly pulled his arms closer around herself, indicating to him that she wanted this too. He pushed his lips against hers, their bodies intertwined and hearts beating uncontrollably fast. She was so beautiful. Her lips were so soft.

She found it amusing that Sasuke was being so shy and careful around her. She liked seeing him vulnerable. She looked into his dark eyes and leaned into him, sliding her tongue into his warm mouth, pushing playfully against his. A low moan escaped his lips, eliciting a smirk from Sakura.

He had not expected Sakura to be so forward. Here he was, helpless at the touch of a small kunoichi. It was so sexy. His hands slid down her waist, lightly cupping her firm butt through her spandex shorts.

God, was she turned on. They were both fully clothed yet it felt like she was about to climax already. His dick stuck up out of his robes, embarrassingly apparent. She pulled herself up higher so that her crotch leaned lightly against his dick, rubbing it teasingly as she elicited more groans from her partner. She enjoyed playing with him. He was completely bent back, eyes closed, dick hard, completely at her mercy.

"Fuck, Sakura!" He couldn't help but grunt at every shift of her tiny pelvis, rubbing his erection against her clit through his robes and her shorts. He opened his eyes and tugged at her top, pulling it off past her head, undoing her ponytail and letting her hair loose, knocking her onto the floor so that he could climb up on top of her. Her skin was so perfect and peachy white. The sight of her simple red bra sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't begin to imagine what was underneath. Sasuke immediately propped her up against the wall with newfound strength, leaving hickeys down her neck down to her cleavage. He looked up to meet her tongue with his, fighting for dominance. He let go of her arms to unclasp her bra, holding her body weight up with his pelvis. She shuddered in anticipation.

At that moment he loosened his grip on her, lowering her gently back down to the floor as he stopped abruptly.

She deserved more respect than this. There was so much he needed to say.

Sakura understood. His back was turned to her, but she knew that their relationship had changed. Sasuke had shown her a glimpse of his vulnerable side—it was enough to satisfy her.

"I missed you."


	2. Anew

Sasuke felt droplets of steam form and roll down his face. He winced as the hot water hit what was left of his wounds. It was a good kind of soreness.

It was crazy to think that Sakura was in the next room. Last night he had kissed her, held her. It was all too embarrassing to fathom. The past decade he spent focused on other goals, during which he had pushed her aside and crushed her countlessly.

He knew she loved him. She did so relentlessly; she was always there, annoyingly screaming his name, reminding him of her feelings. It was in her every action and word, every movement and every glance. It stung because he had already done so much to hurt her. Yet she continued, stubborn as she was. She let herself shed so many tears.

But now he was back in his village. The water was warm and the air fresh, the village quiet. He stepped out of the shower, covering himself hastily with a towel.

Her pink hair lay perfectly against the white sheets, hickeys prominent down her pale neck. Over the years he had known Sakura, he had done little more than speak a few words to her. And now she lay here with these dark marks—courtesy of an all too eager Uchiha. Sasuke flushed red _—couldn't he have contained himself?_

She looked so peaceful. It was surprising how Sakura managed to keep such a grace about her, whether she was arranging flowers in a vase or evoking an earthquake with her fists. She was the strongest woman he knew. Whether it was in battle or conversation, she was always thinking of others. Sasuke stepped out to change into his clothing. He took his towel off and proceeded to dry his hair with it.

Sakura opened her eyes and yawned loudly. She couldn't believe what had happened the previous night. She gripped her pillow and hugged it close. She caught Sasuke gazing out her window.

Sakura's garden was covered with fresh white flowers that had been blown off the trees by the rain. Everywhere Sakura seemed to be was beautiful and peaceful. If he had brought her off with him, he would only be forced to see her in battle again. Bleeding, panting, stressed—She was a formidable kunoichi, but the sight of her in battle bothered him. No matter her requests to follow him, he knew it was always better to say no.

Sasuke caught Sakura looking at him and she looked away hastily. _Had it been rash of him to get so close to her so quickly?_ It was three weeks before his next mission. He didn't want to return just to leave once again. She was deeply sought after by many in the village—she deserved much more than to wait hands on feet for him day in and day out. But he wanted her to himself. He had always been a lost soldier who paid little attention to the girl who chased to belligerently behind him. Yet he loved her against and beyond reason.

She interrupted Sasuke's thoughts with an embrace. He pushed her away out of habit before immediately pulling her back. Sakura tucked his still-wet ebony strands behind his ear. She cupped his cheek with her palm. His eyes were so endlessly dark—she had so often seen hatred in them. _What was he feeling now?_

Her eyes were round and a peppermint green. Sakura always looked hopeful and determined—she contained so much kindness and emotion in her expression. Yet though she was the one to grab him, he could tell she was nervous. Her movements were cautious and hesitant. "Sakura." Sasuke wrapped his fingers around her hand. He pulled her by the wrist and awkwardly embraced her. Hopefully this was enough.

Sakura's eyes widened, shocked by his gesture. His voice was so crisp and steady. She still hadn't gotten used to the reciprocation. It was almost a decade and yet he still gave her butterflies.

 _God, that was so humiliating. Why couldn't she have reacted normally?_ Sasuke covered his face with his hands.

She laughed. It had been a while since he had heard it. Her laugh was like the sound of bells, so delicate and genuine. Tears gathered at the base of her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm happy you're back, Sasuke."

He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Thanks for waiting." He replied, a serious look on his face. _Thank you, Sakura._ He had made so many mistakes.


End file.
